


3KK: Nicholas DuBois

by crumbcake



Series: Three Kids Klance [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexual Assault, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Trauma, dual reproductive system omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crumbcake/pseuds/crumbcake
Summary: Keith is assaulted at work. This goes through the immediate fall-out and repercussions of the experience.





	1. Nicholas DuBois (Mature Rating Chapter)

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Sexual assault and talk of rape. Emotionally complicated. Tough read for some. So like I’ve said this series is a form of mental therapy. :) This was an exercise on working through some thoughts regarding the nature of assault. I couldn’t make myself reread to edit but I hope it’s a solid read for you nonetheless.

Keith knew the schedule of the cadet captain, Nicholas Dubois, and purposely took any runs where the young man would be responsible for signing off on regular cargo received at Garrison headquarters. Keith did this because for one, he freed his fellow cargo pilots from dealing with the idiot and two, it allowed him to evaluate for himself if the man was just an obnoxious jerk or if he was actually a problem for the Garrison. 

So far he was just a jerk and Keith had no qualms with that. He was perfectly comfortable and unruffled when it came to dealing with jerks as he could be one himself but there was something about Nicholas that kept him on Keith’s radar so he made sure to choose any runs that coincided with his post.

Nicholas did not bother to turn in his direction or greet him in anyway other than to silently hold his hand out for the manifest which Keith gave to him. That was fine with him as he had no use for fake niceties for the sake of social pretense. 

Nicholas idly ran his eyes through the manifest.

“Do you even have a pussy?” he asked casually without looking up.

Keith was taken aback. He knew Nicholas hated his guts but this was a new line of attack. He couldn’t just ignore it. “You’re a dumb fuck for asking me that. And if you think a pussy plays a role in piloting then you’re an even dumber fuck than I thought you were.”

The man smirked. “You’re right. Pussies shouldn’t play a role in piloting.”

Keith pretended not to catch his meaning. The best way to get this over with and get home quickly was to not rise to the bait. The young man’s rudeness wasn’t worth the trouble or hassle.“Who would bond with you?”

“What’s it matter?” Keith responded impatiently. 

Nicholas appeared to scrutinize the manifest, swiping through several pages.  He started walking down a corridor without looking back. “Follow me.”

Keith just needed his cargo manifest authorized and signed. He glared debating whether it would take longer to bully Nicholas into signing immediately or if it would be easier to follow him and let him do whatever idiot alpha posturing he had in his system before signing the manifest. Keith was actually in a fairly good mood, he was still one of the best pilots the Garrison had ever had and they had requested his assistance today, pulling him away from his usual high-value space trucker/intelligence report reading life so he could test out a new spacecraft. 

The Garrison studied what they could of the classified Altean technology and ramped up their efforts in shipbuilding. Keith was proud of the technological jumps the Garrison was making - it showed exactly what a determined group of humans were capable of - and it was impressive. 

He scrutinized the angry lines of Nicholas’ tense back, now wondering if his morning x-flight was at the crux of Nicholas’ irritation with him as he was in the experimental program. It started making sense.

He followed him into one of the older back offices that were farther away from the main set of offices. His name was on the door which meant he had actually managed to get a dedicated office for himself which was remarkable.  It was very neatly organized and decorated with multiple merits. He had framed awards on the wall and trophies on a small shelf.

Nicholas made a show of dispassionately reviewing the manifest very carefully; shutting the door, circling his desk and taking a seat in the old (but clean and shining) desk chair.   

“Know what the problem is with omegas that don’t know their place?” He said without looking up. “That get a taste of recognition?”

For fuck’s sake, not this bullshit. Keith stifled an impatient sigh. He did not respond in any way though inside he was shaking his head at the surprising lack of respect from Nicholas. He was at least a decade older than the cadet and the man treated him with rude childish disregard. Keith deserved better than that but it was not worth his time to try and rectify the situation. Even as highly credentialed and revered as he was in some circles he was still just an insolent omega to others. Clearly.

“It goes to their heads. They think they are better than everyone.” He looked up at Keith emotionlessly, save for a brief sliver of hatred he couldn’t quite hide.  “But at the end of the day an omega is just an omega.” 

Keith continued to say nothing because the young alpha had already wasted too much of his time and he wanted to get home. He wasn’t interested in debating an idiot with bizarrely outdated views who was determined to hate him. At least not right now. He actually wished he gave more of a damn as that would affect his scent and perhaps Nicholas would sign. the. fucking. manifest. and let him go if he thought he had struck a nerve.

His lips curled in an ugly, unkind smile. “You’re so  _ famous _ Keith. Ace flyer for the Garrison.” He snorted. “You’re a space trucker.”  He continued mockingly. “Famous omega Keith.”

Keith rolled his eyes. He had enough. “How about you sign the manifest? If you want to rant about omegas, you can go find your people at a Family First event.” 

Nicholas laughed loudly, unhinged in a way that made Keith take notice and look at him assessingly. His scent was markedly strong. “That’s what’s so great about you! You’re so mouthy,” This man was clearly agitated and was dumping his issues on Keith.

“Sign the manifest.”

“No, see here’s the problem.” He stood up, his body language menacing as he went around the desk to casually prop himself against it, a mere foot away from Keith. “You think you can talk to me any kind of way.”

Keith froze when he took stock of Nicholas. The alpha had a very obvious erection. 

This was uncharted territory. Keith decided to take a different tact than his usual biting sarcasm. His hope was that perhaps he could get Nicholas to recognize his own dangerous behavior.

“Did you know alpha females and males have the same level of alpha hormones?” He said offhandedly, hoping to throw Nicholas off balance. “When it comes to brute strength alpha females are as strong as alpha males. They could overpower their omega peers and give beta males trouble too if they wanted to.” 

Nicholas was looking at him as if Keith were stupid.

Keith met Nicholas’ glare head on and unblinking as he said emphatically, “Yet few rapes involve female alphas as perpetrators.”

Nicholas froze as well. 

“That’s not an omega issue.” Keith said, challengingly. “It’s a male alpha one. It’s a societal one. Most male alphas don’t rape. Using the  _ threat of rape _ is a bullshit-”

“I’m not-” Nicholas hissed angrily.

Keith interrupted, “You have a fucking erection Nicholas what am I supposed -” 

What was he supposed to think was what he planned to say but a fist slammed into his face, fracturing his nose. 

It was hard enough that his body staggered back. Keith was so stunned at the absurd situation that he froze in disbelief. Nicholas was able to grab him by one arm and shove him bodily against the wall, pressing his straining erection against Keith’s dick and working the buttons on his jumper suit. “You’re learning a lesson today.” 

Nicholas crushed his lips against Keith, biting down ruthlessly to hurt and overpower. Keith would hate himself later for the brief second of weakness where he felt real fear. More than a decade of not being in a constant readiness for war had made Keith softer than he realized. To be assaulted by someone half his age was a humiliating violation in itself. 

Keith’s long dormant simmering anger erupted to sudden life. All-consuming rage clouded his reasoning; he could feel a shift inside him, his Galra genes taking a front seat. Fight or flight was taking over and for him, his instinct was always fight. He was disappointed in himself for allowing things to get out hand. Outraged to be caught by surprise, infuriated to find himself preyed on when he was no one’s victim, certainly not like this. If Keith hadn’t been through hell and back in his teens and twenties, if he wasn’t half Galra, and trained by hard earned experiences, Nicholas would’ve had his way with him.

But, unfortunately for Nicholas he picked the wrong omega.  

His body moved without conscious thought, grabbing the hand attempting to choke him by the thumb and forcefully twisting downwards until he had Nicholas’ hand pinned to his (Keith’s) chest. Keith jabbed his other hand up into Nicholas’ face so the base of his palm caught his chin as his fingers dug into his eyes, knocking him back away from his face. Nicholas cried out as he was slammed backwards onto the desk which cracked from the force.

Keith caught a glimpse of a novelty letter opener and grabbed it, flipping it around by tossing it and expertly catching it. The tool shined as he dug the blunt blade into Nicholas’ neck. 

Nicholas’ predatory actions had completely transformed to stunned horror, Keith could smell the sickly spike of fear on his scent which dialed back his fury. Keith’s unshakeable, dangerous calm unnerved Nicholas further. Keith had the look of a professional soldier, unafraid to take a life if need be.

“You into raping Nicholas?” He asked neutrally. 

“No, no, no, please, I swear I’ll never do this again, I- I’m sorry.” The man had gone pale and quailed visibly underneath Keith’s inescapable gaze. His eyes must no longer look human. Keith could feel Nicholas’ whole body shudder in terrible fear.

He pressed the letter opener further into Nicholas’ throat. 

“Sign the manifest.” 

Nicholas swallowed nervously, the letter opener was digging in so deeply that it made the movement difficult. He gingerly felt around on the desk for the tablet and signed the manifest as best he could while trying not to move his head.

Keith stared at him coolly before grabbing the tablet and stepping back, letting him go. Nicholas rubbed at his neck as they eyed each other warily. Keith felt his temper cool, his inner Galra bowed out. He was left looking at an unimpressive looking young alpha, more boy than man. Not much of an enemy combatant but dangerous for the role he just played, likely a pawn in any other situation.

“What are you?” Nicholas dared to venture.

Keith stayed silent at first but then decided to answer him. “I’m a person Nicholas. Like you.” He paused. “Better than you.”

“This isn’t like me.” Nicholas shook. “I’m sorry- I- I worked hard to get where I am..that spacecraft..” He seemed to run out of steam, gaze conflicted and pained.

Keith stared at Nicholas. The young man looked afraid. Well deserved. But Keith couldn’t help feeling like there was true remorse there too, like he had not intended to do what he did. 

Keith took a step back then another and opened the door. He walked away, feeling bewildered and deeply troubled. 

He now had a new problem on his hands. What should he do now? What did people that went through what he just did do after the fact? He tried to think logically. Should this end here? Was he at all at fault? To report Nicholas was to ruin this clearly troubled young man’s life. Keith was once a troubled young man. On the other hand, nothing like this ever happened with him. And Nicholas’ lapse in judgement would’ve ruined Keith’s own life or at least seriously damage him emotionally. 

Maybe it was his Galra make-up but he knew he would be able to overcome it and move on quickly but he was absolutely unsettled. He wasn’t sure if he was going to press charges. What was the best course of action for him and his family? Was Nicholas beyond saving? From his record, it was stunning he made it as far as he has so far.

Regardless of Keith’s decision, the first thing he should do is go to the medical treatment facility - Keith realized he was already making his way there, he was taking the corridors he knew would be less populated and avoided the open dock all together. He wiped at his mouth and noticed pain for the first time when he incidentally touched his nose. His hand came away with blood which made him realize that his nose was bleeding. 

He hurried. He needed to capture what little evidence there was of the event now. 

Keith entered medical; when the nurse hesitated and glanced down at his hand, he realized he was still holding on to the letter opener. He let go of it, putting it down on a table near him. Keith refused to answer queries that were not directly related to any injury evaluation.

This was a hassle he didn’t want to deal with, all he had wanted to do was go home to his family and talk to Lance about the new spacecraft he flew. 

He stayed silent as they healed his fracture with a regenerator as well as his neck which was mildly injured too. His thoughts went to Lance, he wanted badly to keep this from him but the situation had bothered him so much that not saying anything was tantamount to lying. He vowed many years ago to share the important things with Lance.

He sent him a message that he was going to stay late at the gym. 

Keith sighed. How was he going to tell Lance? 

\--

At the gym, he went through his routines in a daze. He didn’t push the jumble of emotions away, instead he honed in on them and tried to exercise them out.  Keith felt grief and concern that his kids, more so Shiro and Saul than Clara, could possibly be exposed to people like Nicholas who would be so narcissistically wrapped up in his own troubles that he would be blind or uncaring about the serious damage he inflicted on others. 

And his mind kept going back to Lance. What could he possibly say to Lance to keep him from losing his head?

He went through his routines twice-fold, spending an extra hour at the gym. Reluctantly, he went home touching down and leaving his jetcar outside the garage as he lingered in the piloting seat nervously. He would’ve stayed in there longer but Shiro had run out of the house to greet him. He smiled at his seven year old then got out of his car and picked him up, despite his protests that he wasn’t a baby. 

He found the kitchen full of alphas; Lance, Clara, and Mark. Saul was on Mark’s lap having a part gibberish conversation with the stuffed dinosaur he had in his arms and including Mark in his made up sober discussion. Saul was obsessed with his babysitter - Keith and therefore reluctantly, Lance, hired Mark during his breaks from the Garrison.

There was an unusual alliance between Mark and Lance, both teasing Clara for her current baking disaster. She had it in her head that baking would help her with better understanding her math mechanics (for her personal projects as she was still mostly crap at school which was ridiculous as her off-planet education was in a lot of respects generations ahead of the rudimentary offerings on Earth.) 

Keith smiled to himself. She could probably build a Black and pilot it blindfolded yet she couldn’t pull together a three ingredient baking recipe. 

He hugged Shiro and kissed his cheek, amused at how his violet eyes slid towards the backyard panorama windows in concern, worried that there might be friends witnessing this. Shiro hazarded a kiss back and slipped out of his arms to run out to the wide open fields of their backyard where it appeared a gang of young neighborhood kids had invaded. They were running around and picking ripe fruit from their naturalized overflowing guayaba trees.

He squeezed Clara’s shoulder affectionately as he went by, “Hi princesa, nice pancake.” 

“Hi mami! It’s a fruit torte.”

He gasped at Saul as a greeting when he had scrambled off Mark’s lap, dumping his treasured dinosaur to run up to Keith’s legs. Keith bent down and grabbed him by the waist, flinging him up in the air and bouncing him in his arms as he laughed.

“Looks like Dolphin had an accident?” Referring to Saul’s toy which his son had hilariously named Dolphin Grey the marvelous dinosaur. “[Are you and Mark going to help him get better?”] 

Saul had whipped around to look at his fallen stuffed companion, smiling at the pretend game and diving right in. “[His tail hurt!]” Some concerned chewed up half gibberish followed along with an urgent call for Mark to assist with Dolphin. He reached for the toy as Keith put him back down.

He smirked at Mark as he went by, “Mark.” Lance’s cousin smiled briefly at him (“Keith!”) before turning his attention back to Saul, the child Keith was afraid Mark would kidnap some day. He continued to grow up identical to Lance, ridiculous and obsessed with children even at his age. 

Keith went around the counter to finally greet his bondmate who was leaning against the kitchen sink, cooking something on the stove as he usually did on Fridays. Their eyes met. Lance wriggled his eyebrows salaciously at him which made him smirk harder. He walked straight into his alpha, bumping his forehead into Lance’s chest and staying there, just breathing in his scent, smirk fading away. His home life was so precious to him.

He felt Lance wrap his arms around him. 

He was gonna have to tell Lance. He learned the hard way the consequences of keeping big secrets from his significant other.

“You okay?” Lance asked, worriedly.  

Keith looked up at him solemnly, “Yes.”

Lance frowned and eventually nodded, obviously unconvinced as he hugged him, “Okay.”

He nuzzled Lance’s chest and turned his head to the side looking out at his family and realizing that they had all turned to look at him in sudden concern. He smiled at them just as Shiro and some of his friends burst in through the kitchen door and ran towards Mark, asking him, “[Can you show us that dance again??]”

That appeared to be some sort of touchy subject in the household as Clara erupted, “[NO! I’ll show you the dance Shiro, don’t do anything Mark did - he can’t fake being people enough to-]” Which was being said over Mark’s, “[You’ve come to the right place! Stick with me, children. Shiro, ignore your sister she’s just jealous of my double jointed hips! Saul, let’s show them how it’s done.]” Saul nodded excitedly, grabbing hold of his dinosaur. He was shyer and more subdued than his siblings but was just as ready for a good time, “Okay!” He said as he reached for Mark’s hand.

“You sure you okay?” Lance asked quietly apart from the lively chatter, sensing Keith’s unusual mood.

Keith smile softened as the rest of his family and neighborhood kids marched out the back door in one loud mass exodus. Both he and Lance watched a little girl linger at their kitchen table, apparently fixated on a critter that had landed there. She abruptly snatched Clara’s soft schematics tablet and rolled it up, slamming it against the table, making them both jump as she obliterated the bug. She then waved at them as she stole one of Shiro’s juice boxes and ran out. 

“Hope there’s a warranty on that thing.” Lance said dryly. Keith shook his head in amusement and tried to burrow further into Lance’s arms. 

“Okay, something’s up.” Lance gripped him gently by the shoulders so he could pulled him away enough to look at him probingly. The rest of the family not being around allowed Keith to drop his guard and show some of his inner torment. One clogged sniffle and a look away was all it took to set Lance off. 

“Oh hell no!” Lance squeezed him. “Keith, kitten, what the fuck.” He wrapped an arm around Keith’s shoulders, leading him away. “Let’s go to your office.”

Keith nodded, dreading what was coming and let his alpha lead him to his own home office. He put up the sound barriers almost mechanically as Lance stood back.

“I don’t want you to lose your shit over this.” Keith prefaced.

“I am going to completely lose my shit. I’m already losing my shit.” Lance replied immediately which was true if Keith went by his scent. “You’re crying about work stuff. You don’t cry about work. What the fuck happened?”

“I’m not crying.” His face was dry. He had a very brief shortness of breath that was all. 

The whole mess compounded in his head. The social situation on Earth might even be worse than when they had initially left. Sometimes he wondered why he was so dead set on protecting a planet that treated him like he was ‘less’. And that was without them knowing about his Galra heritage. 

“You might as well be.” Lance said gently, he sat down on the couch, hands knotted together as Keith leaned back on his desk. “What happened, Kitten?”

”Nothing actually happened..I..” He felt ridiculous for making such a big deal over nothing. “Nothing happened.”

“Sure, so what happened?”

“Nothing.”

“Kitten, talk to me please.”

Lance was  _ not _ going to take this well. He started tentatively. “This alpha cadet - half our fucking age - caught me by surprise, that’s all. He..uh..nothing actually happened.”

“Caught you by surprise how?” Lance prompted darkly. Like he promised, he already looked ready to go on a rampage and he didn’t even know what happened yet. 

Keith took a deep pensive breath and said it in one big rush as if debriefing the important bits of a mission in the midst of a scrambling fight. “He punched me in the face, fractured my nose, he was hard, felt his dick on me.” He suddenly remembered and pressed his fingers to his lips. “Bit my fucking mouth.” He said in outrage. “He was rape-y. I mean he didn’t rape me, he was trying.  I just can’t fucking believe it even got that far with  _ me _ .”

For a moment, Lance looked completely blank.  

“What?” 

Then it was like all the air got sucked out of the room.

“ _ What?! _ ” He snarled as he leapt to his feet.

The strength of Lance’s stressed scent alone was astounding to Keith. They both compartmentalized to survive the war and together and apart they have suffered bouts of PTSD; Keith already knew they were both going to have a few bad turns in the near future.

His alpha’s growing fury was animalistic and dangerous. This was the very alpha that learned to disassociate enough to watch a target hug a family member through the lens of his scope and still pull the trigger for the sake of a mission. 

“Who did this to you?” He sounded menacing though Keith knew it wasn’t directed at him.

And no fucking way was he going to tell him. “I’m taking care of it, Lance.”

“That’s great. Who did this to you?” He repeated.

Keith didn’t say anything unsure how to de-escalate things. He was usually the one that had to be talked back down an emotional edge.

“Is there some classified shit involved here?” Lance said impatiently when no answer was forthcoming.

“Well no.”

“Okay.” Lance said dangerously calm. “You did a run for the Garrison. Was it headquarters?”

Keith’s grip on the edge of the desk tightened. Lance had access to his planned runs as they always kept their general whereabouts known to each other. He would find out anyway. Keith reluctantly nodded. 

“So you docked at headquarters. Then what happened?”

“Lance… I’m handling things. I don’t want you intervening in any kind of way.”

“Just tell me please.” That was closer to a demand than a request. It rankled Keith.

“Are you going to leave things alone?” Keith replied impatiently.

Lance said nothing, refusing to make any promises.

“Then just trust me to deal with it.”

Frustrated by his refusal, Lance threw his hands up and shouted, “Why are you even doing this stupid fucking job?” 

Keith gaped in shock, derailed completely at the unexpected turn. He stood up and snarled back, “Because it fucking matters to me!”

“You could take something less dangerous! Or one with less assholes around! Fuck, you don’t have to work at all! You could just quit!”’

“I make twice the income you do! How about  _ you _ quit instead, you fucker!!”

Before Lance could shout back, Keith shook his head and threw a placating hand up. He tried not to let things spiral further. He reasoned, “Look. Look, it was good that it was me. If it was some other omega asshole he would’ve screwed them over. I stopped him and can make a difference for other omegas.”

“Don’t tell me that it was good that it was you!” Lance blew up, outrage turning his face an ugly angry red.“When the fuck are you going to stop defending everyone from everything? What about your family, Keith? Have you thought about us?”

Keith exploded. “I  _ am _ thinking about my family asshole!!!” He wanted Shiro and Saul not to have to grow up in such a shitty world for omegas. Wasn’t that obvious?!

“Really then why  _ the fuck _ are you protecting a rapist?!”

Keith gritted his teeth. “He didn’t rape me and I’m not protecting him, I’m protecting you from yourself, you dick.” He growled.

“Is that what you’re telling yourself?” Lance hissed. “That you’re protecting me? Cause from here it looks like you’re protecting the Garrison as usual. Why is it that you can make your own schedule but you’re more out there with fucking assholes then down here with us? What is it that actually matters to you?”

Keith grew very still as he stared at his bondmate. How did him getting sexually assaulted turn into this crazy fight? Lance was out of control which never happened. Never. That was the only thing keeping Keith from completely going off the rails on him and saying things he would regret. 

“Lance.” He warned, dangerously calm. “Back off.”

Lance took a step back and glowered at him. He took a deep breath and without another word, swung around and stalked out of the room.

The rest of the family except for Shiro and his friends had made it back inside by that time. Clara and Mark looked up in alarm when the office door slammed open. They both stood up the second they caught Lance’s scent.

“Pa?”

“Not now, Clara.” Lance managed to say as he went for the entry closet to get his running shoes. Saul had just come out of his bedroom with another dinosaur toy and was running towards his dad, hoping to get him to join the dinosaur battle he had planned out with Mark. 

“[Papi.. play.. dinosaurs...?]” He started and trailed off quietly as he caught Lance’s expression, realizing that something was awry but still wanting his daddy’s attention.

“[Baby not now ask your sister.]” Lance said gently to Saul. 

“Going for a run.” Lance spat out at the room in general as he edged around Shiro who had just come in with his friends. 

Keith bit his tongue. “Do that,” He muttered as he watched him go.

\--- 

It was well after dark before he heard anything from Lance. He received a text just as he was starting to worry that things were not like he thought they were. He felt Clara’s eyes on him as he checked his phone.

_ Lance: Sorry. Lost track of time. _

_ Me: You’ve been running all this time? _

“Is that pa? Where is he?”

“Hold on.” Keith said distractedly.

_ Lance: Yeah. On my way back. Got a hired hovercar. Back in forty five min. _

He was far away enough for a hovercar to take that long to get back home? Where the fuck was he? The other side of Cuba?

_ Me: For fuck’s sake! _

Keith sighed then smiled reassuringly at his daughter and Mark. She and Mark were his not so inconspicuous sentries for the rest of the evening once Lance literally ran out of the house.

“I told you to stop worrying, Princesa. He’s fine, I’m fine. He’s on his way back.”

His phone buzzed again. He smiled to himself as he read the text.

_ Lance: Yeah, sorry didn’t realize how far out I was. I fucked up, Kitten. _

_ Me: I know.  _

_ Lance: I was wondering how you would feel about not bothering with pants for when I get home. _

Keith snorted faintly. Sex jokes/innuendos was a way to diffuse things between them.

_ Me: What are pants?  _

Keith just finished sending that response when he received another text that must’ve been sent before Lance read his reply.

_ Lance: Fuck. Sorry. We don’t have to do anything.  _

Keith was confused for a moment not understanding why Lance would say that, then realized he might’ve thought he wouldn’t want to do anything after what happened at the Garrison. He frowned. That would make sense but he didn’t feel that way. He may have sniffled about the situation but it was more out of frustration that he was caught off guard than actual trauma over the attempted assault. The situation rattled Lance more than it rattled him. 

_ Me: You mean you’re not fucking me? :( _

_ Lance: Only if you want. :) _

_ Me: I want. :D _

_ Lance: :D :D _

He shoved the phone to his chest face first when Clara sat down next to him to be nosy.

“Clara.”

She frowned. “Where is he?”

“Not here. He’ll be here soon.”

She nodded. She kept staring at him very obviously curious and desperate to know what exactly happened between them but he just smiled reassuringly at her and slid some of her bangs back. This was between him and Lance. He glanced at Mark who he caught watching them worriedly before looking back at the movie they had streaming. Shiro and Saul were both in bed at this point.

Keith watched the movie blankly, preoccupied with the thoughts running through his head, until he heard the hum of a hover arrive at their street. He held his breath as he waited for Lance to arrive.

When he did, he entered quietly. Their eyes met briefly before Lance looked around and raised an eyebrow at seeing them gathered around.

“Oh I see so I leave and  _ then _ its round the clock family time?” Lance said as he headed towards Keith. 

Clara got in his way, arms crossed in a very Keith-like fashion and asked accusingly . “{Where were you?! Who jogs at midnight?! Why didn’t you call earlier?]”

Lance stared at her. “Clara. My child. My spawn. I didn’t know I had to check in with you. Please forgive me. Is it okay if I go see my bondmate now or am I grounded?”

She looked like she was seriously contemplating Lance’s fate which was hilarious. Keith couldn’t help the smile curling on his lips as Lance met his eyes again. She grudgingly stepped aside. She teared up when Lance kissed her cheek as he went by.

Lance reached Keith, taking his hands in his and said plainly, “I’m the fucking worst.”

His pained expression was so heartening to Keith, 

“Um.” said Mark. 

Lance’s eyes widened in disbelief at his cousin sticking his nose in and turned around ready to jump down Mark’s throat. “Um  _ what _ ?!”

“I can keep an eye on things here if you want to go somewhere to talk?”

Lance blinked in surprise. “Oh.” It was like he was seeing Mark in a different light.  He looked at Keith. “Um.”

That might be a good idea.

“You sure?” asked Keith.

“Yeah definitely. I can stay over.” Mark swung his feet up, settling in on the couch.

Clara was still eyeing Lance unhappily as she said, “I can help too.”

“I rather you stop worrying about things and go to bed, Clara, you have piloting exams tomorrow... Today”

Her lips thinned, she usually argued everything to the death but was unsettled by the big fight between her parents. She nodded.

Lance was already backing out towards the door. “Thanks Mark. There’s extra pillows in the linen closet.” He looked at his omega with a crooked smile as Keith threw on some shoes and took his offered hand. Lance held him tightly like a lifeline.

It was a cool night as they stepped out. They walked past the colorful neighborhood houses including Emily’s in silence. Lance led them down the unpaved road towards a patch of land that was once a tobacco farm and was owned jointly by Lance and his sisters. Lance’s eldest sister lived there seasonally and took care of the grounds but was away. They left the few street lights behind. The moon and stars were out so it wasn’t pitch black, they could navigate easily enough. 

“No one’s renting the barn house?” Keith asked. Lance’s sister usually rented out some of the space.

Lance shook his head, unusually quiet as he continued their trek towards the converted barn house. 

He reached up for the hand scan when they reached the entrance, unlocking the door. He led Keith up the stairs to an open sitting area in a screened gallery that overlooked the valley. Some low lights at the perimeter of the room clicked on.

Lance then swung around to embrace Keith tightly. He rocked slightly before saying in anguish, “I didn’t even ask you if you were okay.”

Keith smiled to himself and closed his eyes.

“That is because you are the worst.”

“I’m so fucking sorry.”

Keith nodded and opened his eyes again, appreciating the view of the valley. Kids tended to sneak into the grounds when there were no visitors. He suspected that there were a few toys and discarded fruit stems strewn through those fields.

“I didn’t mean half that shit.” Lance continued.

“Keith sighed and stepped back to meet Lance’s eyes. “Yeah, you did.”

Lance hesitated for a few awkward seconds then admitted quietly, “Yeah, I did.”

Keith nodded. “So talk.”

Lance swallowed and sat down on one of the benches.

He shrugged, “I’m just scared Kitten. Scared that one day on one of your runs you’ll get an intelligence report of something and then you are on the front lines again. Scared that you can’t let go of the Garrison. Scared that something like this, like this fucking rapist, could happen to you again. We’re not fighting for universe survival anymore Kitten. You don’t have to do put yourself in danger anymore.”

Keith felt an old gnawing guilt. Deep down he knew that Lance felt that way. It was an unspoken thing between them.

“I know.” Keith sat next to him. “This…” he waved his hands vaguely. “This is how I protect my family, Lance. If there is a threat, we would be in danger anyway. Me, you, Voltron family - we’re a strong line of defense. Every second counts in a scramble. I want to be there. And I  _ like  _ the Garrison. Shiro took me under his wing. It’s where things started going right for me again. It’s where I met you for the first time.” 

They shared an amused look. Keith was at the Garrison the same time as Lance and couldn’t remember his name or even existence when they went through their initial contact with Voltron. He sighed. “I want to stick around. I want to be this deeply involved. Especially as an omega. Not a whole lot of us get the kind of chance I got. I want to show other omegas that it’s fucking possible. That alphas and betas can’t run the fucking world. Alphas can be intimidating - so fucking what.”

It was quiet for a moment. “How intimidating, Kitten?” Lance asked softly. “How regular is this kind of thing?”

Keith had never intended to share this part of his reality with Lance but they were talking and Lance was asking. “Well the physical assault thing is uncommon. But for omegas..” He struggled to explain it, “..deep down there is this unspoken..understanding..that there is always a potential personal threat from a male alpha and we need to avoid triggering that. You fuckers are bigger and stronger than us for the most part.”

“So are female alphas.” Lance pointed out.

“Yeah but they aren’t physically aggressive.” Keith shrugged. “And obviously not all of you are a problem.. just enough of you.” And unfortunately there were probably more troubled alphas like Nicholas in the Garrison.  Keith snorted.“You guys take the cake.” 

Keith stayed silent for a moment, coming to a realization. He continued.“There’s a predator/prey thing going. And me not acting like prey pisses off half the alpha males. They don’t even realize what their problem is but that’s fine.” Keith shrugged. “I don’t give a fuck if they take out their issues on me so long as they don’t touch me.”

“Keith.” Lance said unhappily.

Keith smirked up at Lance and shoved his shoulder against Lance’s.. “You  _ know _ I don’t give a shit. And how well do you think it would go if they were to touch me? I’m on high alert now.” 

Lance blinked, grinning at the memories of past events in their lives where Keith was underestimated.

“I could just take out all the fucked up alphas.”

Keith patted his thigh. “How do you know who is fucked up and who is not? Just keep leading by example, Lance. Keep teaching. Show and tell those idiot grunts, especially the alpha ones, what it is to be an alpha.”

At Lance’s thoughtful look, Keith said, “Don’t whip out your dick though.”

Lance snorted and laughed. “What the fuck, Kitten. You’re something else.”

“Yes, half Galra. We’ve established that.” His hand very innocently and deliberately patted Lance’s clothed cock.

Lance cackled, taking his hand in his and stopping him.“More like half human, half-sex maniac.”

Keith grinned unrepentantly.

Lance kissed the back of his hand.

“My turn. You’re always at the grand scale of things. I look at right here right now.” He smiled at him. “Weird how we swapped, huh?” He squeezed Keith’s hand. “We have definitely done more than enough. It doesn’t have to be us anymore. We’re not even Paladins. People can be trained and someone should be taking the mantle from you. Train your staff to replace you. Let them defend us for a change. You’ve done enough for a lifetime and a half.”

Keith frowned. “...This is who I am, Lance. “ He said meaningfully. hoping Lance would understand that it would devastate him if he truly pushed him on choosing between work and family. He would pick family, each time and he wouldn’t sever their bond over this but their relationship would never be the same. “Lance..” He said anxiously.

Lance closed his eyes and nodded. “I know Kitten.” He patted his hand. “I…can live with my worries if you can cut back..” He looked at him. “Share the responsibility on the classified side of things.. Maybe take a lesser role or be hired council and instead of the man in charge of this stuff. Maybe teach, you’ll enjoy destroying the cadets’ will to live.”

Keith snorted then frowned pensively. He could do what Lance suggested. He didn’t want to but sharing his life with his bondmate meant sharing sacrifice.

“I can cut back…” And actually the x-piloting thing was the most fun he had at work in the longest time..and there was more of that coming. “You good with me piloting state of the art spacecrafts?”

Lance raised his eyebrows. “Why, you got something good to pilot?” He asked with great interest. He was a flight instructor after all.

Keith grinned. “Get your own gig, fucker.” 

Lance laughed and shoved him back with his shoulder. “I’m bonded to a larger than life superhero.”

“Me too.” Keith said fondly and added, “I’m just people, Lance. WIth the occasional need to be fucked by his alpha.”

“Sorry - quick correction - ‘shorter than life’ superhero.”

Keith stared. “Are you fucking kidding me right now?”

Lance laughed. “You’re perfect chin-rest height, oh regular man of the people.”

“I’m perfect punch-you-in-the-dick height, oh asshole.”

Lance smirked and reached over to run his fingers down Keith’s cheek. He looked at him like he was something precious. 

“This asshole loves you and is very sorry for the shit show.”

Keith nodded, smiling.

Lance pressed his forehead against his, closing his eyes. They stayed like that for a while. But Keith noticed that his scent was morphing into something not quite right and it was escalating. Just as he was beginning to worry, Lance said, “Keith..about what happened.”

“Mm.” Keith prompted.

There was silence then Lance confessed, “I can’t just let what happened to you today go. I  _ won’t _ let it go.” That was a tone he hadn’t heard in the longest time. Keith pulled away to look at him. Lance’s next words were bloodthirsty. “I can’t let go of the fact that  _ Nicholas Dubois _ tried to sexually assault my omega.” 

Keith drew back sharply, his blood running cold at hearing the name of his assaulter on the lips of his alpha. Lance was warning Keith, maybe his only warning, that he wasn’t on a good and healthy footing on this. Maybe he was subconsciously giving Keith a chance to try and stop him. 

Keith’s heart raced. He wondered how Lance could’ve possibly found out in the period of time they were apart. Keit quickly put the pieces together. Lance was official staff at an adjunct Garrison so he had access to cadets personnel files. He knew the assault occurred today and he knew Keith had made a run to the main Garrison. The cadet rotations were freely available within the Garrison system for staff. 

He wasn’t an idiot. Lance could do some sleuthing.

A thousand things ran through Keith’s head and all of them led back to Lance doing something unforgivable in civilian life.  Lance was clearly furious, there was no telling if he could stop himself from going too far if he ever got close to Nicholas. A cadet who assaulted one of a limited circle of people that Lance would sacrifice  _ everything _ for.

“Lance.” He said breathlessly, adrenaline coursing through his veins. Sharp angry words wasn’t going to work on him. He wasn’t intimidated by Keith.

Keith’s brain raced, he tried to reason, “Nicholas is a low life. You are not. Nothing you do now can change what happened. Anything you do to him now hurts me, hurts Clara, hurts Shiro, hurts Saul. Also your sisters and all the rest of your family. I need you to stand down on this.”

Lance’s gaze was cold and mutinous. He looked away, refusing to meet his eyes and said nothing.

The prospect that Lance might escalate things terrified him. He had to talk him down. Back in the days his stress hormones would strongly influence Lance but he couldn’t sense his scent anymore so that was out. He had to hit him where it hurts. 

“Lance, I’m fucking scared.”

That seemed to startle him and he looked back at him. “What?”

“I’m fucking scared that you’ll do something you can’t come back from. Like you said we’re not at war anymore and when we were we didn’t do shit for revenge. Just the thought that you might do something is fucking me up. I’ve just gone through a shit ton including from you. I can’t have this hanging over me.” Keith said desperately. “This fucker already ruined a decent day and ruined a bunch of days ahead for us. Don’t make this worse. I am fucking begging you to let this go. If you love me you’ll let this go. If you’re any kind of alpha to me, you’ll let this go.”

Lance’s face was anguished. He stood up, hands stuffed in his pockets, pacing like a caged anxious animal. Keith just watched him in silence.

“You’re asking for a whole lot, Kitten.” He said at last.

“I know.” And honestly this was the only card he had on Lance. He had to believe that his bondmate’s love for him had to be greater than his understandable hatred for a man he just found out tried to rape his omega. Keith held his breath as he kept watching Lance.

Lance took in a deep breath. Then another one. He stopped pacing, eyes fixed on the floorboards. Tears pooled in Lance’s eyes before they ran down his cheeks. Lance wiped at them in frustration. “Fine. Okay.” He said through his tears. 

Keith’s shoulders slumped in relief. He understood why his alpha was crying. It was out of sheer frustration that he was backing off for Keith’s sake. Crying because he had the means but he couldn’t hunt Nicholas down and lay out his revenge with his fists. He couldn’t just shelf his sense of humanity and snipe him down when it was all he wanted to do. Lance couldn’t do anything at all but support his omega and keep raising his children.

Keith grabbed him by the waist and pulled him back down onto the bench. He straddled his lap and hugged him tightly.

“Thank you.” He said wholeheartedly. “I scared the shit out of him.” He reassured Lance in between kissing his cheek, jawline, and earlobe. “Seriously. I went Galra on him. Had a makeshift knife to his neck. I was tempted too. I pulled back too, okay? We’re more than soldiers right?”

Lance nodded, still crying.

“So do you want to fuck now or now and a little later?”

It surprised Lance into a snorted half pained laugh. “Kitten…” He croaked.

Keith replied by saying something he heard Clara say to a friend. “I’m at peak love with you right now.” He reiterated, “I love you so fucking much, okay?”

Lance sniffled, amused. “Your love peaks at three am, huh?” He asked, voice clogged with tears. 

Keith nodded, wiping Lance’s tears away with the back of his hand. 

Lance wrapped his arms around his omega and leaned in to rest his head on his shoulder. Keith curled into him and closed his eyes, mentally promising him the world. 

He thought about his earlier words and said, “You’re right. I can’t protect everyone from everything.” 

Or everyone from themselves. 

In this situation, he was the victim. He was Nicholas’ victim here in several ways. 

He hated the knock on his reputation if he were to report it. Hated the possibility of being seen as a ‘victim’ to a whole world and likely judged for it. Him and his Voltron family were a blip in the world stage - heroes that miraculously returned home a few years ago and already forgotten outside of the Garrison - but something like this could bring them back into the spotlight. He might be able to manage a closed court martial and minimize the fallout were he to press charges. 

He couldn’t just make Lance eat this too. Couldn’t just let Nicholas get away with it. 

He realized that he was going to report it. 

He sighed, this was going to suck. 

He acknowledged that he felt violated after all. How was it possible for something like this to happen even to him?? It made him doubt his strength. Made his unshakeable faith in himself falter. He squeezed Lance and took comfort in his tight hug back. He choked on the tears clogging the back of his throat.

“You’re okay. I love you.” Lance whispered.

Keith nodded, eyes squeezed shut. Lance kept squeezing him tight.

“Hey, good news, I don’t hate Mark.”

Keith laughed over top of his pain.


	2. Simmer (Explicit Rating Chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath continues. Hurt/comfort sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I couldn’t leave this one alone. :) Brain kept going through what happened next and I wanted to try my hand on comfort sex so here’s some self indulgent hurt/comfort love-smut plus tiny bit of unreliable narrator.

The big lump in his throat was still firmly lodged there when Lance swept an arm under his ass and picked him up, carrying him towards the lone bedroom of the barnhouse. Usually he would lean back and smirk or smile mischievously at his bondmate but this time was different. He was preoccupied. His brain was on Mark and the kids as he was deposited onto the crisp sheets of the bed. He checked the time, they should really get back before the household woke up. 

Instead, he scooted back and curled up on his side when he felt the mattress dip under Lance’s weight behind him. There was no shame in seeking solace from his bondmate; he let go of those self-defeating walls a long time ago. Comforting arms wrapped around him from behind and tugged him flush to his alpha’s chest. Lance’s steady presence right now mattered; he drew strength from him. Keith scooted further back until Lance’s crotch was snug against his ass where it should be; he felt enveloped by his alpha from head to toe.

The clock on the nightstand read 3:48 am; Keith breathed, there was still time. He rested his arm under his head and fisted his other hand fitfully by his chest. He bit his lip as Lance threw his arm over top of his. There was no way he was going to get a wink of sleep. His brain kept circling back to a repulsive mouth biting into his face over his lips. It barely registered as it happened but now he couldn’t get it out of his mind. The rest was not as jarring as they were not out of his range of experiences. But that  _ bite _ . It was the undeniable intent that bothered him the most, it was a blatant primal attack meant to degrade and punish.

And he couldn’t stop it. 

Keith closed his eyes and took several deep breaths, seeking some mental calm and instead pictured the close-up view of pale skin and sneering green eyes for his troubles.  His own eyes snapped open, startled. 

_ Fuck. I’m so fucked up. I’m seriously fucked up. _

Keith fretted over his mental state as he grabbed Lance’s hand and pressed the back of it by his nose and mouth. The faint scent of Lance’s alpha pheromones were so different from Nicholas’ overpowering stench. He groaned. That fucking hostile scent - the cedar-y smell of an alpha along with the inescapable scent of Nicholas’ arousal which made Keith think of sweaty, unwashed-for-days dick. 

He took some comfort in the fact that even his body had been biologically repulsed; naturally incompatible to that alpha. Otherwise it would’ve screwed with his head even worse. Keith swallowed audibly.

Fuck.

Keith shook his head and flipped Lance’s hand over, pushing his nose into his palm.  He wished he could somehow drown in his own alpha’s essense and just forget everything that happened at headquarters. He didn’t have time for trauma. He had kids to raise. A full life to lead.

Lance’s scent calmed him. It represented safety and wonderful things. It kept him clear on who was behind him. He wiggled back on Lance’s dick, hoping for a distraction. 

“Lance..”

“Love you, Kitten.”

That bite. That hand choking his neck. He was recalling other times where that happened except he was fighting for his life instead of his dignity. Long ago settled demons were resurging into his psyche.

“Fuck.”

Lance tried to pull back to give him some space but Keith clung to his arm. 

“Love you, Kitten.” Lance said quietly.

“What. I.” He said vaguely as if lost but Lance understood what was happening. 

Lance’s tone was soothing and calm, “War’s over. We’re in Cuba at my sister’s barnhouse rental. Luisa. Remember her? You like her right? I swear she’s done some redecorating cause I’m pretty sure this bed is bigger. I think the headboard is made of wicker.”

Keith kept breathing and opened his eyes, blinking for a few minutes. Slowly, he reached past his head until he was touching the woven wicker frame with his fingertips. 

He ran his fingers idly over it as he settled down. “Yeah.” 

Lance kissed the back of his neck then kept raining gentle kisses on his shoulder as Keith licked his lips. Lance enveloping him this way and kissing him was starting a familiar kindling fire in the pit of his stomach. His body responded almost automatically to Lance and he went with it gratefully. He did no more than press his thighs together, deliberately letting the needy ache build inside until it began to overwhelm. 

His skin goosebumped with each soft kiss on his neck. Keith could feel a hot flush spread across his chest and cheeks as he became hyperware of Lance’s cock nestled against his ass. He gave in when his breath became softly audible and pushed his ass back on his alpha’s cock; slower, more purposeful than before. He made sure Lance’s cock was right on the crease of his ass as he thrusted. He felt his alpha’s fingers clench slightly over his chest.

“Lance..” He said again, this time with a very different kind of desperation.

Lance did not say anything but Keith could feel the more labored tempo to his breathing. 

Keith curved his hand over Lance’s wrist and slowly dragged their hands down his torso over his t-shirt. He slid his hand over Lance’s as he slipped their fingers underneath the hem of his pants. Lance’s cock was hardening as he cupped Keith’s smaller dick and settled the tips of his fingers on his folds, where his clit was hidden away due to position. Lance pressed in slightly, the pads of his fingers sliding over Keith’s slit, the warm friction of it making his pussy generate slick inside and pool at his anal entrance.

He was waiting anxiously for Lance to start in on his dirty promises. He expected to feel his lips press against his ear and start to demand dirty things from him. At any moment his free hand would sneak under his shirt and cup one of his boobs which had never quite gone away after Saul. However, none of it was taking place. 

Keith tugged Lance’s hand away from his crotch experimentally and frowned as Lance ran his hand up his side and stopped, simply caressing him there.

Keith turned to face him catching his gentle smile in the dim lighting that was coming from outside the door. He ignored the tickling touch of his alpha’s fingers as they slid from his side to under his arm and down to Keith’s palm. Normally, Lance would have been lighting a mad fire in him with teasing words and firm touches, aggressively demanding everything from Keith. 

He didn’t know who this passive man was.

Keith sat up feeling a building sense of panic. What Keith wanted was Lance grabbing at him like he couldn’t help himself. He wanted the usual brain melting ridiculous words that made him shake and sometimes gush if Lance was working his fingers inside him right. He wanted to feel utterly possessed by his alpha in a way that he wouldn’t want or tolerate in any other aspect of his life. This side of him, which he happily indulged in, was exclusively for Lance.  

And he wasn’t him right now.

An alarming mantra of ‘ruined’ was careening through Keith’s brain. He stared at his bondmate, feeling betrayed. Was the vibrant fun he usually had during sex now burnt to ashes? Was it that easy to destroy years of intimacy? His hands clenched the sheets because for a moment he swore he saw pity in Lance’s eyes.

Keith swallowed, devastated and angry, “You think I can’t handle you like I’m some fucking weak-” 

Just as his brain really started to scream Lance sat up too and reached out, squeezing his hands in his own, anchoring him as he interrupted, “Whoa whoa whoa.” His stunned look cut through Keith’s panic. 

“Kitten. Not true.” He said.

Keith asked, accusingly, “Then why are you acting like that.”

“Like what?” Lance sounded genuinely confused which gave Keith pause. He stared at Lance.

Okay. He breathed.

Okay. 

Now that he thought about it, sex wasn’t always knock down tear his socks off madness. Lance was sometimes slow and relaxed, letting him have his way. Sometimes Keith was slow too and teasing. Fuck, most of their sex was soft and/or silent, they had a house full of kids and so-so walls.

And he knew Lance better than he knew himself - he had been smiling affectionately at him seconds before he was pitying him. Keith snorted. How likely was that?  Keith realized he was projecting his newfound fears on Lance. He shook his head at himself. How could five minutes at work fuck him up so quickly and so badly? 

“I’m fucking up.” He admitted. “I’m in my fucking head. I want out.”

“You’re not fucking up. You’re just dealing with shit you shouldn’t have to deal with.” Lance said as he intertwined their fingers and pulled their hands up as if raising them in surrender. 

He arched his eyebrows as he gave Keith a sultry, welcoming smile. “But I think you’re looking to fuck?” 

Keith nodded; amusement warming his gaze.“Please.” 

Lance dropped back on the bed taking Keith with him who partly smiled as the bed bounced some in their wake. 

“You really think I think you can’t handle me?” Lance questioned lightly. “Ha.”

His relaxed, easy humor, as if nothing out of the ordinary happened, settled Keith. He smiled more freely, looping his arms around Lance’s neck and letting him roll them over so Keith was on his back.

“More like I can’t handle you. One hundred percent of the time I think my dick is gonna fall off before you’re done with me.”  

Keith laughed, feeling his body finally relax. And before he could think about it, he saw Lance lean in and felt him peck him softly on his lips.

Then again.

His lips were supple and just the right amount of damp. They pursed softly, calmly capturing sections of Keith’s lips within gentle sucking pressure. Keith kissed back, locking lips and stealing little tastes of Lance’s. The taste and scent of his alpha kept Keith firmly in the present. When he dipped briefly inside Lance’s mouth, just a light flickering of his tongue before pulling away, Lance moaned and cupped the back of his neck in needy response. He could feel Lance’s physical response to his teasing, his cock hard and heavy because of Keith.

Lance was responsive to his cues, in the moment as tongue teased tongue; as interested in Keith’s pleasure as his own if not more so. 

Keith was losing his head because Lance kept pulling back when things were building just to look at him and kiss reverently at his lips. 

Each time their tongues met, there was more urgency, firmer ardent touches. Keith pushed his body into Lance and chased after his mouth each time he pulled away. When Lance kissed at his neck, sucking right on his mating gland, Keith’s mouth fell open on its own accord.

“Fuck.” He moaned as he dribbled slick. “Fuck me.”

“Yeah, Kitten.” Lance said between gently nibbling kisses. “Whatever you want.”

Keith shoved his hands down to the hem of his pants, feeling Lance lift up and catching the lidded warmth of his gaze as his alpha watched him tug his pants and briefs down. He worked them off his legs and spread his thighs invitingly as he watched Lance pull his own shorts off then kneel between his legs. The top of his thighs was pressed on the underside of Keith’s. 

He smiled at how Lance moaned and nearly fell over when he wrapped his hand around his cock; he was comically caught in the t-shirt he was peeling off as Keith gave his (Lance’s) dick some firm tugs. 

“You need to fuck me.”

Lance flung his shirt straight off the bed. “Yup, okay!” He said overly loud as if he had a hard time hearing himself.

He scooted back and got down on his elbows, hungry gaze on Keith’s dick as he licked his lips. He wrapped his arms around the underside of Keith’s thighs and slid the flat of his tongue down the length of Keith’s cock until he reached the head and fully engulfed Keith in his mouth, making him moan sumptuously. The wet heat felt so good that Keith’s body helplessly rocked, thrusting in and out of that velvety sucking pressure.

Lance drew back to press a solid reverent kiss on his balls which were tucked in so tight that they were a trivial bump to his mound. Keith felt him shift and free one of his thighs so he could press the pad of his fingers against Keith’s slicked ass just as his flattened tongue pushed down on Keith’s clit. That dexterous, muscular rolling of tongue made his clit swell as Keith panted. The fingers quickly sunk into his inside entrance and pushed apart the walls of his pussy as his alpha thrusted in deeply, fucking him with his fingers, getting him wetter and clueing Keith in on Lance’s intent. 

He was hoping to get inside him, balls deep. They usually didn’t have time to work their way up to that. Keith grabbed at his hair, his freed leg skittering out wildly, having no bracing purchase. Lance pressed the fingers inside Keith towards himself and lapped at his folds, stimulating his sealed slit both from inside and out. 

“Fucking fuck fuck fuck.” groaned Keith as his body shook. When his leg skittered widely again, fully exposing his slit, Lance dug his fingers into his thigh more firmly and pulled away enough to flicker Keith’s clit with the tip of tongue.  

“Oh fuck!” He cried out, wrapping his leg over Lance’s shoulder and back of neck. The flickering  continued to torment as he felt his nipples harden to pebbled points, they were almost too sensitive for the slide of his t-shirt on top of them.

“Fuck.” He whined. “Fuck me, Lance.” He said as slick soaked his alpha’s hand. 

Lance began to sit up, gently pulling his fingers out as he left kisses at the crux of Keith’s inner thighs. Keith could feel the slight part of his lips and his tongue as Lance gently began to make his way back up. The light tugging pressure of each kiss started on his thighs then thoroughly covered his labia and over his mound and balls. Keith’s half-mast dick received the same treatment but then Lance simply pressed light kisses over his shirt, moving up his torso until he was back up on Keith’s mating gland.

“Oh please.” Keith begged, running his hands over Lance’s sides. 

Lance’s hand slid under his t-shirt and ran up smoothly to spread out over the swell of his boob. He pressed his fingers in very slightly as he slid his hand away constricting his fingers together, briefly pinching and tugging at his nipple only to fan his fingers back out again. He repeated the treatment on his other boob as he nuzzled and kissed Keith’s mating gland. 

The hand movement was the same back and forth rhythm of sex which was completely driving Keith out of his mind. Keith wrapped his legs tightly around Lance’s waist, anxious to get that cock pressed on his ass and slit inside him.

Keith was out of breath, lips parted, and seeping steadily on Lance and probably the mattress. At last, Lance sat back and tugged Keith’s waist. Keith rolled over onto his stomach and pushed his hips up when he caught Lance grabbing pillows by his side. 

“Are those heatguarded..” He half asked, knowing the fitted sheet of the mattress probably was but not the pillows and afraid he was going to ruin them.

“We’ll get new ones.” Lance said patiently,  voice thick with arousal as he wedged the pillows under Keith’s hips.

He fully draped himself over Keith, knees on the outside of Keith’s thighs, lips over his omega’s mating gland. Keith could feel his hot exhales on his neck and shoulder. It made his skin prickle and his pussy squeeze tight. Lance kissed at his shoulders and reached down spreading Keith’s ass cheek so he could slide his cock over his wet entrance.

“Please.” Keith pleaded quietly, aching for it. “C’mon.”

He stayed as relaxed as he could as Lance immediately obliged, nudging at his slicked entrance and slowly beginning to push his girth inside.  Keith’s head was pressed on pillows, turned to the side. He felt Lance rest his cheek over top of his head. He could feel his hard exhales as he slowly rocked his hips, steadily thrusting deeper into Keith who was already close to the edge. His hands gripped Keith’s forearms then went over Keith’s clenched fists, clasping their fingers together.

His cock was pushing further and further inside. It was a rare occurrence for Lance to try and fuck him like this when Keith’s pussy wasn’t as pliable and fully relaxed as it was when sharing a heat with his alpha. Lance took his time, taking advantage of each time Keith pulsed with more slick.

Keith’s whole body was aflame with building pressure.

Lance bottomed out.

“Oh fuck it’s over.” Keith managed to squeak as the muscled walls of his pussy clenched hard on Lance’s cock the moment his alpha’s balls pressed against his ass. 

He felt Lance’s smiling, wheezing huff of breath on his shoulder as he moaned helplessly, his body shaking as his pussy milked his bondmate’s thick cock.

“You’re mine, Kitten.” Lance said gently, settling more comfortably on top of Keith now that he withstood his climax. His heavy weight felt good and was welcome as Lance moved his arms down so his palms were flat on the mattress between Keith’s arms and torso, he then slid his arms forward under Keith’s armpits and clenched the sheets. Keith felt completely enveloped by his alpha, happy to lose himself in physical touch. 

He whimpered, over-stimulated as Lance pumped his hips, driving in slow and measured. He felt each tiny shift of his body, Lance’s tensing thighs and most of his chest as his shirt was bunched up high.

Once he started rocking into him harder, he slowed it back down, burying inside completely and stopping so he could take his time, kissing Keith’s neck. 

“You’re fucking everything to me.” Lance whispered.

Keith’s heart leapt into his throat. Oh  _ nooooo _ , bye, Keith was going to die here. He was barely handling the unspoken emotions - he was not going to survive those feelings spoken out loud while on his alpha’s cock.  Lance had him on a physical and emotional high. He was going to have to dial it down if he didn’t want Keith to leave him stranded as he ascended to another plane of existence. 

If he so much as breathed funny he was going to swoon and have an orgasm that would end all orgasms.  

His hands were shaking badly as he dared to move them over Lance’s fists.

“No one fucking touches you.” Said Lance, simmering anger and hurt laced thick in his hushed tone. “If anyone touches you again. If they look at you when you don’t wanna be looked at, I’m burning shit down.”

“I need water.” Keith replied, referring nonsensically to the burning he felt all over his body. “Oh god.” He said shakily as Lance began to thrust again.

Keith felt winded by the soft kisses and vowed words.

The emotions and physical excitement was building up again except it started from a much higher level of arousal. His chest felt tight. He needed Lance to never stop fucking him and stop immediately because he was going to die from it. He licked his lips which had gone dry and realized spit had been seeping out onto the pillow. 

Keith bit his lip and wheezed when Lance stopped again.

“Lance!” He cried out. God, he could hit him. ”Quiznak, fuck me…”  He demanded as he struggled to thrust but Lance shifted some above him, tucking his feet on the inside of Keith’s ankles, pinning his lower body in that spread, frog leg position. 

He began to thrust again, thorough thrusts that began to slap harder and harder into Keith. 

“Fuck, yessss, yes, yes, yes..” Keith whined urgently.

“Spread your arms out wide.”

His response was sluggish since his brain was leaking out his ear. Keith spread his arms out over the cool sheets, completely at the mercy of his alpha and close to passing out.

“You’re mine.” 

His throat was hurting from the kind of hoarse moaning he was doing. 

“You’re fucking mine. I love you.” said his alpha as Keith’s body stiffened all over.

His pussy clenched down tight again. He might’ve been screaming as he orgasmed, the cock buried inside keeping him from squeezing the walls of his pussy together, keeping Keith widely spread apart as he convulsed. The sensation of squeezing his alpha’s cock triggering the next trembling clench and the next. He felt Lance’s choked climax as his hips jerked hard, erratically. 

It was so good that Keith was still whimpering as he came down from his high.

Peaceful quiet overswept the room. A heavy and welcomed exhaustion sunk into Keith’s bones. He knew he was going to have a fantastic sleep, feeling loved up and well fucked. His brain was simply too wrapped up in his alpha to spin back to the earlier horror. He hadn’t thought he was going to sleep at all but here he was. 

He nuzzled his pillow and sighed.

“Have to get back..” before morning. It was already morning. It wouldn’t be fair to make Mark take care of morning routines in the house. 

Beside Clara would worry.. and she..  

she had..  

piloting exams…

to…

“I’ll take care of things, Kitten.” Lance promised but Keith had already fallen asleep. 

Lance wasn’t going to sleep tonight. 

He pulled out slowly, slipping out of Keith’s body and moved to the side, bundling up his omega in sheets (instead of turning off the recycled cooling) and running his hand through his hair. He watched him sleep and worried. The things Lance knew his omega could do and had witnessed during various points of their shared lives made his bondmate seem like some kind of invincible legendary hero. 

But Keith was a mere mortal, just like Lance, fragile and vulnerable.

To be violated in this way.  

For some rapist monster to come along and try to hurt Keith.

Lance never hated his fellow man as he did at that moment. He was disgusted. Sick. Convinced that Earth was unworthy of his bondmate.

He kissed Keith.

Lance lost everything once when he was returned to his omega mostly dead. Keith put him back together piece by stubborn piece.

Lance vowed to be just as strong. 

He would be there for Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the chapter hurt a bit. Also, I hope your toes curled. And I also hope you had a bit of a laugh too. And finally, they’re gonna be fine as they are hardy BAMFs.


End file.
